


In the web of the beast

by SeanCharm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Suspense, Threesome, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanCharm/pseuds/SeanCharm
Summary: The trio enter the sixth year not knowing what the Dark Lord has prepared for them. this time, Voldemort's reliying on a strategy that could crumble the very foundation of Harry, Ron & Hermione's friendship, leading to more than their defeat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

OK, I realize the summary (and probably the title too) is crap, but this is my first fanfic and I'm just...let's say experimenting. 

The first chapter is like the average, I guess, and a little short but I promise it'll get better.  
(Reviews most welcome, I'll add the second soon so you'll have more to criticize)

\--------------------------------------------------------  
“Malfoy wait. Don’t! Stop, someone’s coming!” Emerging from out of the shadows and stumbling backwards an unusual untidy Malfoy glanced both ways of the secret passage he was in and grunted with annoyance.   
“You’re imagining things Potter, as always.” Harry let out his head from behind the statue of a fat witch and it illuminated slightly because of the only torch in the whole corridor. “But…” he was sure he had heard footsteps.  
“Well, forget it. I was getting tired anyway,” snorted Draco. “Tell me tomorrow if you want to snog a little more.” With this he turned around, combed his hair with his fingers and began walking away.   
“What? You’re just gonna…”   
“Go to bed, I’m worn out.” Harry saw him pushing aside a tapestry and when it returned to its original position , the blond boy was gone.  
He sighed and after a moment of hesitation (should I go punch him or leave?), he got going too. Malfoy’s arrogance was one of the things that got to his nerves, but it was definitely worth bearing. He recalled the last week and a half they had spent together and a grin appeared on his face. He still didn’t understand well how this had come to be, not that it really mattered, he thought as he halted in front of the Fat Lady. “Oropendola” he said to the portrait. It swung open and he entered the common room. Ron and Hermione were both doing homework on one of the tables, or rather, Hermione was, while Ron stretched his neck the most he could trying to have a look at the girl’s parchment. Harry walked towards them and took a seat next to Ron. “Hey Harry” His friend saluted without stopping his labour.  
At this Hermione looked up at Harry and noticed Ron’s pathetic plagiarism efforts . “Where have you been?” she asked while hiding her essay below the table.  
“Sending a letter,” he said almost too quickly in the most casual tone he managed to fake. It seemed Hermione was about to ask to whom, but decided not to stick her nose. “Have you done Snape’s essay already?” Ron asked him after giving Hermione a look of something that did not seem like gratitude.   
“The one on manticore’s callus?” He shook his head. “Sorry mate.” Ron growled. “Hermione could you please lend me yours? I only have written 3 inches.”  
“No.” she said crossly.  
“But…”   
“No.”  
“Is just…” She gave him her typicall McGonagall-ish look.  
“Arrgh!” He roared in anger. “It’s so bloody unfair! I bet that if I were Malfoy that greasy bat would let me hand it over whenever I wanted.” Harry’s stomach gave a backflip at the mention of Draco. With it came a perspective of another snogging session. His face must have taken a rather funny appearance because Hermione grinned and asked him “What’s up?”   
He shrugged “I think I’m gonna take a shower.” Harry mumbled and went off to the dorm.  
“But what about the homework!” He didn’t even hear the scandalized Hermione.

Back at the Slytherin’s common room Draco Malfoy gloated over his success. In his hand he holded a small empty bottle. He smirked and almost let out a laugh when his eyes layed down on it, "One down, two more to go".


End file.
